1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical power distribution, and more specifically to a portable electrical power box that plugs into a 240-volt split phase power outlet and provides power to two 120-volt outlet branches.
2. Description of the Related Art
During special events and winter holidays, extension cords are often used to power extra appliances, lighting or electronics. Typically an extension cord is plugged into one outlet to serve many appliances, lights, equipment, and the like. Using extension cords in this manner often means that an overload is more likely to occur due to load imbalances caused by the extra equipment coming off of one outlet. When such an overload causes a power outage, users of the extension cord get frustrated in their attempt to use the extra electronic gadgetry, lights, etc. An often forgotten power source is the 240-volt outlet because generally, with the exception of a refrigerator, clothes dryer or washing machine, the users do not need to utilize the 240-volt outlet. However, the 240-volt outlet could be utilized to avoid the aforementioned overload problem. Moreover, construction site power generators rarely come equipped with a sufficient number of 120-volt receptacles. What is needed is a device that would augment the capability of portable electrical generators as well.
Thus, a portable electrical power box solving the aforementioned problems is desired.